Desde Hungría Con Amor
by Maria Hill Simmons
Summary: ¿Que pasó en Budapest? ¿Porque Natasha y Clint lo mencionan? No lo sé, pero se me ocurrió que podía ser algo así, por lo tanto aquí les dejo esta historia. Natasha y Clint deben ir a Hungría a detener a HYDRA que busca un objeto que permanece oculto incluso para los espías. No tienen idea a lo que se enfrentan además de a Viper. También deben rescatar a una vieja amiga de Hawkeye.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cada personaje pertenece a MARVEL (Disney supongo que debe mencionarse ahora) y al señor Stan Lee o a quién sea su creador. La historia aquí presente es lo único que me pertenece.

**Nota del Autor:** Después de la referencia de Hawkeye y Black Widow en Avengers, se me ocurrió escribir sobre lo que pudo haber ocurrido en Budapest.

**Desde Hungría Con Amor.**

**Capitulo 1: La misión.**

La agente Hill quién era muy competente en su trabajo, caminó por los pasillos de la base terrestre de la organización secreta más importante del mundo conocida como S.H.I.E.L.D. abreviación más importante para un nombre demasiado largo y confuso. La joven agente se dirigía a las habitaciones, donde agentes descansaban e incluso algunos mantenían un hogar temporal, buscando a la agente rusa Natasha Romanoff y al vengador Hawkeye, Clint Barton.

Una vez hubo encontrado a Romanoff, ella ingresó en la habitación. "El Director Fury tiene una misión para usted, agente Romanoff." Le informó María, entregándole una carpeta con todos los datos. "Que la acompañe el agente Barton." Le indicó Hill de inmediato y se retiró tan rápido como había llegado.

Romanoff, que era una mujer seria y reservada simplemente asintió y cuando Hill se retiró tomó su celular y llamó a su compañero. "Tenemos una misión." Fue lo único que le dijo tras haber escuchado la voz del vengador del otro lado. Barton quién para nada se parecía a Natasha asintió y le prometió estar en S.H.I.E.L.D. de inmediato.

Mientras Clint llegaba, Natasha tomó asiento en su cama, no llevaba el traje de S.H.I.E.L.D., sino que unos jeans azules y una playera con el escudo de la agencia. Descalza, se cruzó de piernas sobre la cama y comenzó a leer el documento que Hill le había entregado segundos atrás.

No demoró mucho en que Clint llegara a la puerta de la habitación de Natasha con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, muy típica de él. No llevaba tampoco el traje oficial de SHIELD, ni el suyo propio, sin embargo llevaba bermudas y una playera con el escudo de la agencia. "Te ves hermosa por la mañana." La saludó con una sonrisa de lado. Natasha no sonrió, pero rodeó los ojos ante el comentario. "Nunca cambias."Se limitó a decirle e hizo un gesto para que él se acercara. Hawkeye ingresó entonces en la habitación y cerró la puerta detrás de él. "¿De qué trata la misión?" Decidió preguntar viendo que la Black Widow estaba concentrada en otra cosa y no en ser sociable, no que lo fuera de todas formas pero a veces participaba de sus comentarios tontos.

"HYDRA." Fue lo único que la Widow declaró con la mirada perdida en el documento, pensando ya como entrar, que hacer y cómo salir. Barton sabía por experiencia que si él no preguntaba, no obtendría mucha información. Después de todo cuando Natasha comenzaba a planear algo podía mostrarse verdaderamente ausente. "¿Y bien? ¿Vas a decirme más o de verdad necesito irme a la cama contigo?" No pudo evitar el comentario, ni la sonrisa pícara tras este, aunque de hecho no tenía ningún contenido sexual implícito, ya que él se refería a sentarse en la cama junto a ella. Natasha sin embargo no le importó o al menos no lo demostró en el momento. "Tenemos que ir a Budapest." Informó la pelirroja agente. "Madame Hydra tiene un laboratorio en Hungría y las cosas se salieron de control con los Wild Pack. Están robando información importante y buscando algo." Declaró lo último arqueando una ceja, a lo que Clint interrumpió. "¿Algo? ¿Qué es _algo_?" Inquirió sorprendido. "Algún secreto de SHIELD." Concluyó, pues cuando no se les informa sobre los objetos es porque la agencia no quiere que nadie lo sepa, incluso sus mejores espías. "No cuestiones tu trabajo Clint." Ella lo miraba fijamente a los ojos en ese momento. "Como diga señorita espía." Le guiñó y Natasha rodeó los ojos. "Contrólate Barton." Exigió y se puso de pie, dejando el documento sobre la cama.

Clint rió leve. "Si, claro." Declaró tomando el documento en sus manos para comenzar a leer él la información así sabría mejor a que se estaba enfrentando. Romanoff era muy buena en su trabajo, pero excesivamente callada al respecto. "Budapest…" Comenzó Clint sin percatarse que Natasha había comenzado a quitarse la ropa que llevaba justo frente a él. "Dime tú que sabes de esto ¿qué tan frío es ahí?" Inquirió el rubio Hawkeye levantando la mirada para encontrarse con la blanca espalda de su compañera, completamente desnuda. Tras esto dejó de hablar, observándola embobado.

Natasha sabía de lo que era capaz, pero tenía una misión, y no estaba de humor para el coqueteo pícaro de Clint, ni para una mañana de pasión en S.H.I.E.L.D. Así que mientras se subía por las piernas el traje de cuerpo completo que solía usar, declaró firme. "Frío, muy frío." Le informó ya cerrando el cierre del traje. "¿Puedes pasarme las botas?" Señaló ella girándose al tiempo que se quitaba el cabello que había quedado atrapado en el cuello del traje.

Clint reaccionó tarde pero lo hizo. Asintió sin decir una palabra y miró hacia atrás, donde estaban las botas en el piso. Las tomó y se las entregó. La pelirroja se colocó las botas, tomó sus Widow's Bite unas armas de choces eléctricos, dos armas de fuego y múltiples cuchillos que guardó por diversas partes de su traje. "Eres toda una trampa." Declaró Barton aún embobado. Ella en respuesta lo miró tomando un bolso de adentro de un closet. "Ve a cambiarte, Clint." Le recordó. "Te espero en la plataforma de aterrizaje. En 10 minutos tenemos que estar en el Helicarrier." Le informó mientras guardaba ropa y más armas en el bolso, y sin decirle nada más, o darle tiempo a respuesta, abrió la puerta y se retiró de su habitación.

Una vez en el Helicarrier, Clint ahora con su traje de Hawkeye y Natasha, la Black Widow, le informaron a Fury que ya estaban de salida y fueron hacia la plataforma para volar uno de los QuinJets rápidos aviones-caza que ellos utilizaban para trasladarse. Un piloto de la agencia fue con ellos, mientras Natasha observaba en una pantalla de computadora el mapa de Budapest con las indicaciones que habían recibido de los Wild Pack. "Silver Sable fue capturada." Le informó la pelirroja de pronto a su compañero que iba despreocupadamente. "¿Qué?" Inquirió poniéndose rígido en el asiento. "Viper." Declaró la Widow. "Ayer por la noche HYDRA asaltó la base secreta de los Wild Pack en Hungría. Sable intentaba detener a HYDRA." Le explicó mientras leía la información que Hill le estaba haciendo llegar. "Tenemos que ir por ella. ¿Cierto?" Inquirió Hawkeye, a lo que Natasha simplemente asinitó. "Tenemos que ir por ella y detener HYDRA. S.H.I.E.L.D. quiere encerrar a Viper." Le explicó ella con su mejor acento ruso.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo 2: Una noche en Budapest.**

El QuinJet se detuvo horas más tarde en la base secreta de S.H.I.E.L.D. de Hungría. Allí la agente Romanoff y el agente Barton se presentaron frente al encargado de la base húngara, nada mas y nada menos que el agente Jasper Sitwell quien se encontraba allí temporalmente. "Fury nos informó de su llegada, tenemos todo preparado." Les entregó a ambos dos archivos. "Datos personales, pasaportes, credenciales. Todo está ahí." Les indicó. "Su habitación de hotel está reservada a nombre del señor y la señora Karenin." Clint miró a Natasha y luego a Sitwell. "¿Soy ruso?" Inquirió él a lo que Sitwell respondió. "No creo que tengas problemas con eso." El vengador iba a continuar cuando Romanoff lo interrumpió. "Estaremos bien, gracias Sitwell. Te llamaré si necesito apoyo." Le informó y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida. Clint la siguió boquiabierto.

Afuera de la agencia, un coche negro esperaba por ellos. La viuda y el halcón ingresaron en este el cual se puso en marcha de inmediato. "Tengo mis objeciones, el acento ruso no es lo mío, eso es… bueno lo tuyo." Comenzó a quejarse enseguida que el coche se puso en marcha. Natasha no le prestó atención iba absorta mirando la ciudad. "Está nevando mucho." Mencionó ella con la mirada perdida. Clint la observó, Natasha no era una mujer melancólica, y su comentario le sorprendió. "¿Tasha?" Inquirió él en un susurro que la Viuda apenas pudo escuchar. Ella salió de sus pensamientos. "Ya te escuché, tienes miedo de no poder imitar el acento." Le respondió a su queja sin importarle mucho su anterior comentario, ni la verdadera razón de que Clint hubiera bajado la voz. "Solo déjame hablar a mí, si no te sientes cómodo." Le explicó y Barton asintió. "Me parece justo."

El auto giró en una esquina y luego continuó en un trayecto largo y sinuoso por la nieve. Nevaba mucho para conducir adecuadamente, y aunque los pilotos de S.H.I.E.L.D., tanto por aire como por tierra eran expertos conductores aún así había que ir con cuidado. "Esta noche planearemos el ataque a HYDRA y mañana por la noche lo llevamos a cabo." Le confió Natasha de pronto. Ella siempre tenía todo planeado. "Suena a que tenemos un plan." Declaró él sonriendo, aunque sin tanta alegría como horas atrás. La pelirroja agente de S.H.I.E.L.D. no dijo nada al respecto, simplemente asintió levemente. Le gustaba el silencio proveniente de su compañero.

Casi enseguida el coche se detuvo frente a un enorme hotel. "Gracias." Simplemente se despidió Natasha del conductor del coche y bajó del mismo. "Vamos, ¿amor?" Inquirió ella cuando el Botones se acercó con ganas de llevar sus maletas. Como ambos agentes se habían vestido de civiles antes de subir al coche, Clint asintió descendiendo del vehículo. "Nunca esperas que te abra la puerta." Se quejó tomando el brazo de su compañera. Widow se detuvo en la puerta del hotel, y se acercó a su compañero. "Eres muy lento…" Confesó rozando sus labios con los de ella. "…abriendo puertas." Continuó y tras eso lo besó apasionadamente. Hawkeye quedó paralizado por un momento, no esperaba eso, pero sabía que era todo parte de la actuación, así que tomó a Natasha de la cintura y respondió el beso con vehemencia.

"¿Luna de miel?" Inquirió el Botones del hotel incómodo detrás de ellos, pues quería ingresar por la araña y el halcón estaba justo frente a la puerta. La mujer asintió separándose así de quién aparentaba ser su esposo. "Así es." Declaró en un perfecto ruso y tomó a Clint de la mano para ingresar por fin.

El recepcionista los atendió enseguida y el Botones les acompañó hacia la habitación, la suite presidencial, donde ambos pasarían la noche. Durante el viaje en ascensor Natasha y Clint no dejaron de besarse, y acariciarse delicadamente incomodando al Botones, pero debían hacer ver su luna de miel lo más realista posible. Pero a pesar de que todo era actuación, los besos y las caricias de Natasha estaban haciendo efecto en Barton. No en vano la Viuda era famosa no solo por ser la mejor espía y asesina del mundo, sino por ser la más seductora.

Cuando el ascensor por fin se detuvo en el último piso, Clint dejó escapar un suspiro y Natasha se apartó de él, rápido pero cuidadosamente para que el Botones no notara ningún cambio. Éste último bastante incomodo por la situación en el ascensor, les entregó la tarjeta de la habitación y las maletas y se retiró a cumplir sus labores. El Halcón y la Viuda ingresaron entonces y cerraron la habitación con el seguro.

El vengador no iba a mencionar nada de lo ocurrido, pero ni tiempo tuvo. "Sé como te sientes." Declaró la pelirroja asesina, caminando hacia él. Clint la miró de ojos grandes. "¿Lo sabes?" Inquirió no muy seguro de si ella pensaba lo mismo que él. "Yo también lo siento." Confesó Widow deteniéndose frente a él, cerca, demasiado cerca para que Clint fuera capaz de controlarse más. "¿Lo sientes?" Balbuceó él observando el cuerpo de su compañera que estaba oculto detrás de un largo vestido negro. "Oh si." Aseguró ella y lo besó intensamente.

Nuevamente esta acción tomó por sorpresa a Clint pero de inmediato reaccionó sujetándola por la cintura con fuerza al mismo tiempo que respondía al beso con pasión. El vengador se giró sosteniéndola y la arrinconó contra la puerta apoyando todo su cuerpo sobre el de ella. La Viuda no pudo evitar gemir de placer al sentir cada parte del cuerpo de su compañero presionando contra su cuerpo. El beso que compartían se volvió peligrosamente sensual, al igual que las caricias. Natasha rasgó por completo la camisa de Clint, quitándole los pantalones enseguida, y él hizo lo mismo con el vestido y su ropa interior. Ya desnudos Hawkeye buscó que Widow entrelazara sus piernas alrededor de su cintura, y la presionó aun más contra la puerta. Sin dudarlo mordisqueó sus labios, a lo que la Viuda respondió con diversos arañazos en sus hombros y espalda. Clint gimió en respuesta e ingresó en la femineidad de la Viuda con movimientos rápidos y continuos como a ambos les gustaba.

La puerta crujió, así que haciendo un gran esfuerzo Clint cargando a Natasha la sentó sobre la mesa donde continuaron frunciéndose en una pasión sin limites. Pero la mesa no resistió lo suficiente. Así que la Viuda le pidió que fueran a la cama, donde ambos culminaron con el deseo que los había aprisionado desde que habían llegado a la ciudad.

Momentos después, el cabello pelirrojo de Natasha se extendía por su espalda y parte del torso de Clint, debido a que su cabeza se encontraba apoyada en el pecho de este. Su mano izquierda descansaba junto a su cabeza, mientras dormía apasiblemente, algo que ella no siempre lograba. Por otro lado el Halcón se mantenía despierto, pensando en lo que había ocurrido, pensando que quería una vida con la mujer que estaba ahora en sus brazos, pero él sabía que era solo un pensamiento, no sería jamás un hecho.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3: Planes de Ataque.**

Como no podía ser de otra manera, Natasha despertó en medio de la noche y descubrió a Clint apaciblemente dormido envuelto en las sabanas. Afuera nevaba, pero adentro de la habitación del hotel la calefacción mantenía la temperatura perfecta. La Viuda Negra se levantó de la cama, desnuda y descalza y caminó al baño sigilosamente para tomar una ducha. Al dejar caer el agua sobre su cuerpo sintió pequeños ardores en ciertas partes, especialmente en el cuello y los hombros. Los dientes de Barton habían estado jugando a marcar la propiedad. Romanoff sonrió acariciando las mordeduras más visibles, recordando los sucesos de hacía unas horas.

La relación con sus compañeros, no todos, siempre había sido así. Acción y sexo casual, nada más. Pocas veces Natasha Romanoff se había enamorado realmente de alguien y esa persona era James Barnes, mejor conocido como Bucky. Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios al recordar al Winter Soldier, ahora uno de sus enemigos. Y como la mente de Natasha era un torbellino de torturas de diversas formas, Widow decidió dejar de pensar y concentrarse en su misión, que después de todo era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Terminada la ducha la pelirroja agente y espía, abandonó el baño envuelta en una toalla y caminó hacia su maleta. Cuidadosamente extrajo una computadora portátil y se sentó en el piso en una esquina. Fue cuestión de segundos para que ella ingresara en los controles del hotel y desactivara las cámaras de seguridad de su habitación. No faltaría mucho igual para que el Gerente mismo apareciera. Como excelente hacker que era, al terminar se sentó en la cama, hacia donde una de las cámaras apuntaba y comenzó a leer hasta que unos brazos comenzaron a buscarla. "¿Qué estás haciendo?" Inquirió ella arqueando una ceja.

Clint frunció el ceño un segundo pero luego sonrió ampliamente tironeando de ella para que se acostara a su lado. "Ven aquí, no es hora de levantarse." Le recordó con cierta picardía que un día cualquiera Natasha aceptaría y jugaría según las reglas impuestas, pero no esta noche, no hoy. "Concéntrate Barton, tenemos una misión." Declaró ella con los ojos fijos en la pantalla. "Hackearé la central de HYDRA y cuando queden vulnerables entraremos." Le informó y Hawkeye saltó de la cama. "¿Ahora mismo?" inquirió a lo que la Viuda le respondió. "No. Mañana cuando salgamos de aquí." Ella lo miró de pronto y le informó algo menos importante pero aún así debía saberlo. "Había cámaras en la habitación, recién las desactivé no pasará un momento en que vengan a ver qué pasó."

Clint observó alrededor y notó las cámaras entonces comprendió porque ellos habían dormido juntos. "Claro, la luna de miel." Declaró en un susurro que Natasha supo escuchar. "No seas sentimental, como si no lo hubiéramos hecho por trabajo antes." Le recordó fríamente, así como se ponía cuando los recuerdos que quería olvidar la acosaban. Clint la miró, sus pensamientos se desvanecieron, sin duda el mote de Black Widow le iba bien. Tal vez no comía a sus presas después de hacer el amor con ellas, pero si las destrozaba cruelmente. "Claro que si, no había pensado de otra forma." Mintió, pero Natasha sabía, sabía demasiado bien que todo esto había lastimado a Clint. Él la amaba después de todo y ella, muy en el fondo tenía miedo.

A pesar de ser consciente de haber herido a Clint guardó silencio y en ese momento un llamado a la puerta los interrumpió. Natasha rápidamente guardó su computadora debajo de la cama, y fue a atender. Clint fue junto a ella. "Disculpe señora, pero queríamos revisar las cámaras de seguridad ¿sino es inconveniencia? Son las únicas del hotel que no funcionan." Natasha se le quedó viendo pero Clint la abrazó por la cintura y le dio un beso. "No hemos dejado la cama, no podríamos haberlo notado." Sonrió dándole una pequeña palmada en la nalga de Widow. Ya luego Natasha lo haría pagar por eso, pero en ese momento la joven espía se giró sobre sus talones y se abrazó a Clint, como solo una colégiala podría hacerlo. "No puedo dejar de hacerle el amor, es maravilloso." Declaró como una tonta, algo que Romanoff detestaba, pero al actuar así haría que los hombres de seguridad se fueran más rápido.

Tras ese comentario los hombres de seguridad intercambiaron miradas sonriendo y prometieron volver más tarde cuando ellos estuvieran menos ocupados. De inmediato que la puerta se cerró, Natasha soltó a Clint. "¿Así que soy maravilloso?" Inquirió el Halcón con una sonrisa de lado lo que hizo que la Viuda sonriera también, por primera vez. "¿De verdad debo responderte eso? No infles tu ego Barton." Bromeó ella dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la cama. Una vez allí, buscó en el closet su maleta y extrajo de la misma su traje de S.H.I.E.L.D. y sus armas. Quitándose la bata se vistió y lo mismo hizo Clint con su traje de Hawkeye.

Una vez vestidos, Hawkeye usó una de sus flechas con una cuerda que los sujetaría a ambos, de esa forma subieron al tejado del hotel y de allí usando los propulsores de la agencia, abandonaron el lugar rumbo al escondite de HYDRA que Black Widow había descubierto horas atrás.


End file.
